Complementares
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Todo mundo adorava ressaltar o quanto George e Fred eram iguais. Slash. Escrita antes do livro 7.


**Título: ****Complementares**

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Classificação: ****R**

**Personagens:** Fred e George Weasley

**Avisos:** Slash, incesto

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Tirando a diversão, eu não ganho nada com eles.

**Nota:** Escrita para o Mata-mata de Desafio da Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

**Complementares **

Todo mundo adorava ressaltar o quanto George e Fred eram iguais. Eles apenas riam disso, não se importando que as pessoas pensassem assim. Mas eles sabiam que havia diferenças significativas entre eles.

Na escola, Fred se dava muito bem com Poções – por incrível que pareça – e Aritmancia. George, com Feitiços e Transfiguração. George era mais sonhador, mais idealista e normalmente tinha as grandes idéias. Fred era mais realista e descobria exatamente como executar as idéias do irmão. Eram tão afinados um com o outro que era muito comum completarem o que outro dizia ou pensava.

O relacionamento deles era o melhor também. Brigavam, claro, mas não demoravam a se entender. Costumavam brincar que era quase mágico o modo como os dois se completavam. E assustador também. Não conseguiam passar muito tempo longe um do outro, a ausência doía demais. Descobriram, logo, que era bem mais confortável estarem sempre juntos. E de modo algum, eles consideravam isso um sacrifício.

Quase sempre, tinham os mesmo objetivos e faziam o possível para alcançá-los juntos.

Quando começaram a Gemialidades, a loja foi um sucesso muito maior que esperavam. E os negócios só melhoram com o fim da guerra. Além disso, a família estava feliz, crescendo com os casamentos e nascimento dos filhos. Os gêmeos preferiam conservarem-se solteiros. Fred estava sempre com uma namorada diferente. George estava num namoro estável, com um rapaz que foi muito bem acolhido por todos.

Fred e George não podiam estar mais satisfeitos com a vida que levavam.

Até o casamento de Ron.

Depois de uma bebedeira memorável, Fred e George acordaram juntos. As marcas de chupões e mordidas, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, o corpo dolorido, tudo poderia tentar ser explicado, se não fossem aqueles 'flashes' da noitada. E a recaída da manhã seguinte.

Depois disso, os dias foram constrangedores. Havia toda aquela tensão quando estavam juntos, aquele clima indefinido e as lembranças atormentando-os. George demorou um pouco para entender e aceitar, mas quando isso aconteceu, acreditou que aquele era um sentimento único. Ainda que fosse considerado errado, não merecia ser ignorado. Por outro lado, Fred tentou fingir que nada aconteceu. E George acabou pressionado-o para resolverem a situação.

Pela primeira vez, os gêmeos discordaram completamente sobre um assunto. Fred menosprezou o que aconteceu, reduzindo tudo a uma simples trepada. Quando George tentou argumentar, ouviu o irmão destilar preconceito. A capacidade mútua de compreensão parecia ter se esvaído. Ou melhor, tornado-se uma maldição, pois George compreendia exatamente o que havia nas entrelinhas de cada uma das palavras odiosas que o irmão dizia.

E os dois brigaram.

George foi embora. Eles não dissolveram a sociedade na loja, mas não se falavam. George abriu uma filial da Gemialidades em Nova Iorque, e depois de um tempo, as duas lojas eram totalmente independentes.

Durante 10 anos, nenhum deles se viu ou falou. Não havia choro, pedido ou festa de família que fizesse os dois estarem juntos no mesmo ambiente.

Até que os gêmeos de Ron nasceram. George foi escolhido padrinho da garotinha. Fred, do garoto. Tinha sido amor a primeira vista e nenhum deles conseguiu negar o convite. Molly não escondia a emoção e a alegria de ver a família reunida novamente.

George chegou ao batizado disposto a cumprir sua parte, ficar um pouco e sumir. Mas à medida que ia bebendo e conversando com a família, foi ficando e ficando. De repente, flagrou-se observando Fred brincando com os sobrinhos. Aquela dor – velha conhecida – aumentou de intensidade. Nos primeiros tempos longe do irmão, a falta que sentia dele era uma dor quase física. Era incapaz de formar frases inteiras, esperando que alguém as completasse. Somente a raiva o mantinha afastado. George sabia que bastaria um simples pedido de desculpas para perdoar Fred. Infelizmente, as desculpas nunca vieram.

E George aprendeu a viver com a dor, com a raiva, com a frustração, a decepção. Ele poderia ter procurado o irmão, mas a expressão de asco que Fred exibira na última conversa sempre o detinha. George foi se acostumando àquela separação. Em algum momento, naqueles anos, percebeu que algumas coisas que Fred dissera tinham sentido. Que um relacionamento entre eles seria praticamente impossível e era muita ilusão acreditar em algo diferente disso. Mas preferia manter-se longe.

George estava contando um caso particularmente engraçado sobre a loja para Bill, quando percebeu que Fred estava sentado com eles. Não sabia quantos copos de firewhisky tomou até notar que estava rindo da história que Fred contava. E que os dois estavam sozinhos. Nem ao menos percebeu quando Bill se afastou.

-x-

Fred notou a situação quase no mesmo instante que George. Houve uma pausa constrangida entre eles. Com dificuldade, abandonado a sensação boa de volta ao lar, os dois se levantaram, despedindo-se para ir embora da festa.

Fred não deu dois passos. Precisava dizer a George o quanto sentia pelos absurdos que dissera. Havia percebido há tempos que o medo fez com que ele exagerasse e dissesse muita besteira. O mesmo medo que o manteve afastado, receoso de descobrir que George não o perdoaria nunca. Virou-se e deu de cara com o irmão.

-George, eu... –disse meio sem jeito. – me desculpa. Sinto muito.

-Eu também.

-Senti...

-...sua falta. Vamos...

-... para casa?

Eles sorriram, sentindo a estranheza de completar a frase um do outro. Ambos sabiam que havia muito a conversar, muito a resolver, muito a contar. Mas naquele momento, quando iam para casa, a onda de alívio que sentiram e o sorriso que deram não poderiam ser mais iguais.

Mas eles sabiam. Não eram iguais. Eram complementares.


End file.
